


A Long Way to Go

by advaba (indigo_blue)



Category: History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Dreaming, Established Relationship, Gen, Internal Monologue, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_blue/pseuds/advaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakin dreams and wakes up with someone else, remembering Irwin and Cutler's Grammar School</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> (repost because I was being fussy about usernames)

A Long Way to Go

Stuart Dakin blinks, squints around him into the half-light. He takes a deep breath as the confusion lifts. That's it. He'd been dreaming, one of those hyper-plausible ones which the morning leaves you unsure if it were fantasy or memory. For a moment then, he could have sworn he was back in school. Just a dream.

His eyes are adjusting to the darkness now. He's in his own room, his new, becoming familiar Cambridge room. The gap in the curtains shows him it's not light outside yet, must be around three or four in the morning. He can hear Tom's breathing beside him. _'I talk of dreams,  
Which are the children of an idle brain, Begot of nothing but vain fantasy.' _

In the dream, he was back at Cutler's Grammar. Surrounded by windows, the bright light of an empty classroom, the day of the exam results. Overconfident on the joy of having a scholarship and the freedom that comes in being a school leaver. Stood in front of his teacher, one arm of Irwin's glasses in hand, wearing that flirtatious smile he hasn't lost to this date. He can hear himself now: _“Do you ever take your glasses off?”_

The problem is this; on waking up _,_ he first saw the frames on the bedside table just in front of him. Closer to that dream world, halfway to coherence, the details of a past life are clearer than this one. In this way, he had a moment where those glasses belonged to another man and where history rattled over the points once more.

Surprising, really, that he's not noticed this before. Different faces, reshaping his view. The glasses frame design is exactly the same.

He turns his head into the pillow and hopes he'll forget this discovery by morning.

 

 

 


End file.
